


Garbage

by Filthy_Lobsters



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, and i rlly like takashi, because i like that rareshipping shet, more relationships and people will be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7134830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filthy_Lobsters/pseuds/Filthy_Lobsters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takashi steps on an onion by his dumpster.</p><p>(I just wanted them to meet before anyone else met Kaito)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Garbage

Takashi was throwing out his trash for once when he stepped on something. That something groaned and moved, disgusting. He looked down to what he stepped on, and saw it was a man.

Said man was passed out face down and had an onion on his head, never mind, that onion was attached to his head. He thinks it's his hair. He was wearing some weird black, blue, and yellow cosplay, and his boots had a yellow block at the top.

The onion man didn't smell like alcohol or anything illegal, he was just passed out by the dumpster near his apartment. He stared at him pondering wether or not he should take him inside, it was raining, he might catch something out here. But he didn't want to bring him in and tries to kill him or something. 

'To summarize you just don't want to carry him all the way to the third floor where your apartment is,' he thought to himself sheepishly, before giving in and hoisting the man up onto his shoulders. He was uncomfortably light for someone his size.

It took a couple minutes, but he was able to half carry, half drag the man up to his door. He set the man down for a while so he could open his door, then picking him and carefully stepping around the trash in his room, and finally placing him on his bed, not after knocking all the trash off it. Now that he could actually look at him properly, he saw that he also had blue bangs in front of the giant blonde onion sticking out of his head.

He observed him a bit more before moving to take off his boots, coat, and shirt which was soaked from the rain. 'This man is wearing no socks in his boots, gross.' He threw his wet clothes into the wash and dried the man off before throwing a bunch of sheets on him.

'I should probably try to clean this before he wakes up,' he looked at all the food containers, clothes, dirty and clean alike were literally covering his floor to the point where you couldn't see it.

"I wish I cleaned my house as often as I clean the classrooms," he mumbled pouting as he began to throw rubbish into a trashbag.

**Author's Note:**

> i should update zexal/dontale instead of making mre crap, welp hope you enjoyed


End file.
